A Quest For Revenge
by SapphireShadows
Summary: One night a woman is mudered. Right away all fingers point to none other than Captain Jack Sparrow, but what's the real truth, and who's framing Jack. JackOc Complete Summary inside. Chapter 6 now up! Moved to PG-13 to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Summary: When a girl's mother is murdered, the finger is pointed at Captain Jack Sparrow. Katherine sets out with intentions to take revenge for her mother's death, but will fate of heart play another roll?  
  
Hey Vxangelkissxv & Jack's Pirate Girl here, and we're bringing you guys a co-written fanfic, but before we move on let's get the disclaimer out of the way.  
  
Disclaimer: Neither of us owns Pirates Of The Caribbean, we do however own our Pirates DVD's. Jack's Pirate Girl: Oh and a Jack Sparrow Poster. Vxangelkissxv: Oh! And I will own a Jack Sparrow cardboard cutout for my birthday! Well we hope you guys like the chapter. If you want more please review!  
  
The messy-haired girl looked around the pitch-black room, feeling salty tears race down her cheeks. The valve within her chest pumped blood about her body with full force, making her head spin and a cold sweat continue to stream from her pores. She noticed a small beam of light cast about the floor from a crack in the wooden shutters over the windows.  
  
Without much thought about it, she walked stiffly towards the window, casting open the shutters to meet a bright night sky. A single ship was docked in the port below and a few lonely souls sulked around the city.  
  
~*~ I remember that night, that horrible figure, a cloaked shadow of a man, like a panther stalking its prey before pouncing. My mother, her eyes so round and horrified. The man, that mysterious man, had gripped her throat, squeezing so hard! Her breath sounded like the death of a small animal, and it only got worse. He held a knife above her neck, in an almost sacrificial manor! It shone in a quick flash, a glint of light, but that was soon gone and the blade was suddenly dripping in the blood of my mother. The sound of her slow death caused my stomach to lurch and my back to curl in a moment of horror. Her breath remained short and strained as she clawed helplessly at the ground until all stopped and the night was still and innocent again. That image, that mind-troubling image hung heavy in my head... My mother, a lady of the night, was dead and all I could see were her eyes open, empty, devoid of a soul. Her once beautiful eyes now staring up into the sky with no more emotion or feeling. The warm sticky blood now pooled around her body, the gasps for breath now gone. I was so afraid that I only stood there like a helpless child. A child now without a mother.  
  
~*~  
  
Katherine awoke breathing heavily. Sweat beaded on her brow as well as her whole body, matting down her clothes upon her slim figure. Her creamy milky skin paler than usual. This was the third night she'd had this dream. The terrible dream that always returned the horrible scene of her mother's death and projected into her mind. She walked over her mirror her feet padding lightly over the cold hardwood floor. Looking at her reflection she noticed her face was flushed of all color. Her bright rosy cheeks were now pale, pale like a fresh blossoming orchid covered with misty dew. Her hair highlighted with light brown streaks seemed to glow from the light of the eerie moon that projected shadows through her window. She had gained her father's eyes and her mother's hair. Her eyes were a piercing green color and her hair a dark brown, now lighted by the Caribbean sun. She looked once again towards her reflection before turning away. Instead of going back to sleep and returning to her horrible dream she turned towards her drawer. Word had gotten out that Jack Sparrow had killed her mother. The only family she had that was dear to her. She rummaged through her drawer and pulled out a dagger, the dagger that the navy had found at the crime scene. She had kept it for an unknown reason to her but now it seemed to come in handy. She walked briskly over to her closet and pulled out a knapsack within the knapsack she placed the dagger. This dagger she would use to kill Jack Sparrow. She dressed herself quickly in one of the lightest dresses she had. The last thing she took was some money she may need, and a locket that held her mom's picture. "Jack Sparrow, beware for I'm coming for you," she said as she went out the door of her room and ran down the steps. She opened the door with a small creak and shut it silently behind her.  
  
~*~ Jack slid behind one of the crumbling buildings. Since word had somehow gotten out that he had murdered a woman he had never heard of he had to be careful about who saw him. Mostly everyone thought he was innocent, in Tortuga that was, but some doubted the Captain's word. He went around like a sly fox finding a way to get away from Tortuga's noisy pubs and hotels. He slicked around for awhile. From the places he'd been in Tortuga he'd heard that the navy was coming hunting for him. Jack knew he had many-an enemy, but stooping so low, what honorable pirate would do such a thing? Jack knew of no one he had been cruel to... lately. As Jack was deep in thought he hadn't noticed the white sails coming up. But as he looked up he saw them clearly the navy was now here and he was their target.  
  
~*~  
  
The doors opened noisily and slammed against the walls loudly, knocking some of the paintings that tried to make the tavern more decorative. "What ye be wantin?" asked a burly man from behind the bar, a sly grin was curled across his lips. "We'll be looking for a pirate," replied the stuffy Norrington with a sneer. A roar of laughter erupted from the tavern, causing Norrington and his men to look about.  
  
"Which Pirate in particular ye be lookin for?" asked the bartender leaning over the rotting wooden bar, still chuckling. "Jack Sparrow," said Norrington with the utmost of disgust in his voice.  
  
"Well, he not be here..." Piped up a man at one table, "He ain't in Tortuga."  
  
"How are we to know you're telling the truth?" asked Norrington, his brow furrowing. "Ye callin me a liar?!" asked the man as he stood up with great intimidation, towering over Norrington. Not physically, but psychologically. "Well, then" stammered Norrington, "I see that our business is not in this tavern..." he turned his back, readying to leave, but he quickly swished around, "That is if you really are telling the truth," he added with a smirk.  
  
"Come men," he ordered his group of soldiers, "We won't find who we want here."  
  
"I ain't finished with ye yet!" said the now angry man who still stood in front of Norrington, spitting off to the side as he rolled up his sleeves.  
  
~*~  
  
Jack creeped around behind a noisy pub. He'd dashed out the back of the tavern when a gang of red-clad soldiers came rushing in behind a blue dressed, and quite ruffled Norrington. He was someone you could always trust to be involved in matters that concerned Jack. As Jack peered around the alleyway to make a dash towards the docks, many-a cheering drunkard could be heard from within the dimly lit tavern. Jack supposed there was a fight going on inside, although what it really was, he could only imagine, but couldn't really care at the time. Jack made a hasty mad dash towards the dock where earlier he'd heard that there was a merchant trading ship that was going to leave dock around this time. As he approached the dock, he tipped his hat over his eyes and lowered his head into shadow in an attempt to conceal his identity. His boots thumped heavily on the wood with every step he took until he finally reached the ship. A scrawny man, younger than Jack but older than Will Turner, approached the fugitive pirate, while wrapping a rope around his biceps and palm and his stringy blond hair hung in his eyes. "What be yer business?" asked the man, throwing the rope beside a post on the dock. "I'll be needing to speak with your captain," said Jack simply, looking up for a moment at the man. "We'll be setting sail in a little under an hour. What be yer business with the Captain?" he inquired further and looked up at Jack who quickly looked down, pulling the hat down on his face. "To state me business, savvy?" replied Jack. "Alright," sighed the man, "Then follow me," he took off up a gangplank leading to the deck of the ship.  
  
~*~ Katherine walked down the docks nervously, swishing her dark hair over her shoulders. She prayed that there was a ship docked in the port on that night. She heard of none being in port and saw nothing in the darkness. Her heart was begining to sink, when she walked down the final plank leading to the last set of docks. Suddenly she spotted a single ship loading up, readying itself to depart. She approached this ship, poking her head in front of a crewmember that busied himself, roping together a few crates marked "RUM"  
  
~*~  
  
The Captain looked over Jack smugly. He seemed to dislike Jack, but he did find some of Jack's remarks rather amusing. "Have you come to yer decision yet?" asked Jack impatiently. The bearded man looked at Jack with a cocked eyebrow. "Captain," added Jack, flashing a cheeky smile. "Well it seems as though you have skill Mr...?" he looked at him with question. After a long pause Jack's eyes widened in realization that the man was asking for his name. "Oh," he stammered, "...Smith," he said, again, flashing a smile of approval. "Well I suppose..." mused the captain to himself, "Right... Welcome aboard The Neptune, Mr. Smith," he said, smiling. "My thanks, captain...?" said Jack, as if asking the bearded man's name. "Plourde" he said simply, "Now, you may retire below deck. Tomorrow the work begins," said the captain. Jack clasped his hands together and slightly bowed in thanks.  
  
~*~  
  
"Excuse me..." inquired Katherine to the towering man. "Yes?" he asked, exasperated, putting his hands to his hips. "I'm here to board the ship," she stated firmly. He began to laugh a hearty laugh, bending back down to finish the knot he tied to the crate. "I'm not joking!" she protested, throwing a lock of curly hair back. "Listen, sweetheart," he said, giving the rope a tug, "A ships no place for a woman, especially not a young lass as yeself," another chuckle escaped from his throat, "A woman joining a crew, that'll be the day!" he mused to himself as the crate was lifted up by the tugging of three men on deck. "Well!" she huffed and turned to leave, "We'll see about that now won't we," she spoke under her breath and walked off.  
  
~*~ As she came to the gangplank, which led back to shore, she glanced back at the ship. A few sailors shuffled around on deck, shouting to one another, but all those who were on dock before had gone. This was her golden opportunity. She ran in a sprint back to the dock before the ship. She searched for a way abroad - none to her eyes. As she looked around in a worry, she noticed a small wooden window, propped open about 9 feet up the length of the ship. Jumping wouldn't do, no, not at all. A loud shout caused her to jump from her skin and stifle a yelp. She looked about and saw a rope lying by it's lonesome on the dock. Knotting it into a loop, she tossed it into the window, latching it onto something and pulling herself into the room. She found herself in some unoccupied quarters, smelling of old things and the sea. Taking a look out of the door, she saw a dark hallway and stairwell leading below She ran down the stairs and stumbled to the bottom, a brighter, candle-lit storeroom filled with sacks of flour, and grain, barrels of water and ale, and the large crates of rum that had been lifted on earlier. Among these were hammock strung from posts, swaying slightly in the calm waves. As she looked about, she suddenly felt her bloody freeze when she spotted a man asleep on one of the hammocks. She looked around, trying to find a way out or something to hide behind. "There's no use hiding love," said the man from the hammock, breaking the silence of the room and creaking wood. He hadn't gotten up but still had his hat over his eyes. "You..." she spoke softly, "You aren't going to report me, are you?" she asked, unsure of the man's intentions. "Me?" he asked, sitting up and pushing the hat up off of his face, "Now why would I do that, lass? Of all me time at the sea one lesson I've learned is that women are not such bad luck aboard a ship," he said, giving her a golden smile. She smiled back, for some reason, trusting the man. "Now what be your name love?" he asked, while studying her carefully. "Tell me your name, and then I will tell you mine" she bargained. "Me name be Smith. Colin Smith," said Jack. "I'm Katherine, nice to meet you Mr. Smith," she said, "And thank you," she added. "No problem lass, now the only matter is that ye have to hide untill I tell ye to come out," he said. "Ok, Mr. Smith I'll do it, I'll do anything to stay aboard," she said. "Well then go hide," he said winking. Katherine gave him a simple smile as she walked off to hide.  
  
~*~  
  
Jack fumbled around in the dark, tripping about and mumbling a few curses all while trying to find the young girl. He held his hands out in front of him, felling around for anything he may bump into. The swaying room was mostly lit by the moon, but certain corners remained in shadow. His hands entwined themselves in a stringy mess, it felt like hair, most likely... was. Katherine let out a small yelp as Jack pulled on her hair. Untangling his hands from her brown hair, he found her shoulders and shook her in attempt to wake her, placing a hand over her mouth - even though she squirmed about, quite awake. She looked up to see Jack staring down, down at her with deep brown eyes. "It's just me love," he said in a soft whisper, smirking at her. As they quietly spoke, a crewmember listened in to their conversation. "Come with me love," said Jack with a nod of the head, slowly letting his hand slip from her mouth She stood up, shaking off her clothes, watching dust fly about. "Is it safe?" she asked her voice not going above a whisper as she approached Jack's hammock. "Aye, it's safe," replied Jack, shaking his head, narrowing his eyes. "You sure?" asked Katherine wanting to be reassured. "Would I lie to ye, lass?" asked Jack, smiling. His smile wouldn't have been visible had if not from the light of the moon that reflected off his gold teeth. "So what are we to do if and when the captain finds out?" she asked, feeling unsafe, still. "Aye that may pose as a problem," said Jack. "Yes indeed" an unfamiliar voice rang out from the dark room, "It may pose as a problem."  
  
Well we hope you guys liked the chapter. Please review! We also hope you guys had a great holiday! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Ok here's the second chapter. Hope you all like it.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own anything, but we own Katherine as well as Christian and our Pirate's DVD's and soundtracks.  
  
Jack felt the hairs on his neck stand on end as he turned and looked up to see an outline of a man. Into the light stepped a boy staring at the two with piercing eyes; one green the other a dark brown. His hair, messy and stringy, was a dirty blond, which framed his long face, and around his thin, chapped lips, was a thin outline of a moustache. Katherine found herself clinging to Jack's arm as the stranger continued to stare at them. The strange man didn't resemble a sailor, or at least an honest, working sailor. He was grungy and covered in an inch's thickness of grime. The man or boy as it were, was quite slim and tall.  
  
"We're in trouble lass," said Jack to Katherine, looking down at her for a moment, but turning his attention back to the boy.  
  
"Yes indeed," he sneered, ". Mister.?" he inquired to Jack.  
  
"Smith," Jack replied, quite quick to give his answer.  
  
"Well Mr. Smith," he said, "I may let it slide, but as for you," he said as he looked over at Katherine who gave him a disgusted look, "Mr. Smith you're new to the ship and are unaware of the rules so-"  
  
"If I may interrupt for a moment," Jack said, pointing his index fingers towards the boy, "Why not keep her aboard? She has some skill," said Jack.  
  
"So she's with you, then?" he asked.  
  
"Aye she is,"  
  
"Well then, Mr. Smith, I don't think I can let such an offense go. Having a woman aboard is one thing, but bringing her aboard as a stowaway is another," said the boy, taking a second step forward towards Jack and Katherine. Her grip tightened on his arm and he smirked under his breath.  
  
Come on, lad. Let it go. The girl just needs a place to go. How about we discuss it in the morning with the captain, savvy?" said Jack, bargaining.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't let this 'go' but I will wait to report you two to the captain in the morning," he said.  
  
"Well then. Back to your quarters, boy," demanded Jack as he ushered  
him away.  
  
"Afraid not. I'm going to stay right here, " his arms crossed and he took yet another slow step forward, the shadows cast over his face in a crooked line. Jack sighed and pushed Katherine back softly.  
  
"Have you a name, boy?" inquired Jack.  
  
"Christian," he said, simply, lack of any emotion in his frigid voice, "Woman?" he asked.  
  
She hesitated, but breathed a slow sigh, "Katherine. Katherine Miller."  
  
"Ah, Miss Miller, what brings you to such a ship as the Neptune?" asked the boy.  
  
"That is my business and mine alone!" she snapped back. Jack looked around at her with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
She looked down and rubbed at her hand, "I was left all alone." she felt her heart flip flop in her chest, "My mother." she breathed, "My mother was murdered." her tone then changed from morbid to furious, "Murdered by a pirate! Murdered by Jack Sparrow!" she gritted her teeth and felt tears build up in her eyes.  
  
"Jack Sparrow?" asked Jack quietly, "And what makes you think he did it?" he interrogated further.  
  
He's guilty! It's proven! The navy is looking for him." she protested, "But," she started again, "I'm going to find him first. Take my revenge on him, that heathen dog of a man!"  
  
Christian gave a twisted smile, "Sounds like a good reason," he said.  
  
"Aye," said Jack quietly, "I suppose a good reason."  
  
"Well yes it is." she said, "And Mr. Sparrow is in for a big surprise,"  
  
~*~  
  
The rest of that night, that boy just sat there, staring at Jack, who had his hat pulled down upon his face. Katherine sleeping soundly next to Jack in his hammock. Jack's eyes remained fixed on the boy, they looked up at him from under the rim of the hat. The sun was beginning to rise and a soft lavender glow took the place of the harsh, white moonlight. Out of the silence came a ringing of a bell upon deck. A smile curled across the boy's lips.  
  
"Time's up... Mr. Smith..." he said, continuing to smile.  
  
~*~  
  
Jack stood behind Christian with Katherine to his side, who was looking quite worried. The boy knocked on the door to captain's quarters, the sly smirk still plastered to his face. A muffled 'come in' sounded from inside the room. The three entered to see the captain readying himself to go on deck.  
  
"Captain Plourde," said Christian, "Mr. Smith here was found harboring a stowaway," he said smugly.  
  
The captain turned and looked over the two of them quite well, "Mr. Smith," he said sighing, "And why was it I was expecting trouble from you?"  
  
Jack didn't respond, but swallowed, cocking an eyebrow. As the captain lectured Jack, Katherine looked at Jack. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. He was dirty, and perpetually drunk, but there was something mysterious about him, and that just seemed to drag her in. As she studied the man, she noticed the outline of a tattoo imprinted on his arm, but couldn't quite make out what it was fully. Then she noticed it, the 'P' scrapped into his arm. She felt the breath leak from her chest, this man was no sailor, but a common pirate! She pondered what it was he had done to earn this from the East India Trading Company, but really... she wished to never know. Perhaps this man would know where to find Jack Sparrow! She had thought. When she had stopped looking the man over, the captain was still lecturing on.  
  
"I'm afraid I'll have to turn you two over to the authorities when we arrive in the next port," he said, turning to Christian, "Thank you sailor, that will be all,"  
  
"The next port?" asked Jack, interrupting.  
  
"Aye..." responded the captain, uncertainly.  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"Port Royal, Mr. Smith," responded the captain, tiring of the conversation, wishing them away to do their work.  
  
~*~  
  
The rain slashed against the side of the ship, tossing the crew around as the captain barked orders. Katherine remained below deck, but her curiosity of the happenings on deck took the best of her, and she ventured up the stairs, being knocked around by the waves. Water barreled down on her as she reached to top of the stairs and she slid out the hole she stood in and onto deck where men ran about, trying to save the ship from meeting its end. Katherine got up on her feet and wished at once she were back below deck. There was nothing to see but the blackness of the night and the water being sprayed from sky and sea. She heard the shouts from Jack, or Colin, as she believed him to be. As she searched for the way back to the stairs that led below deck, she lost her footing in a huge wave and felt nothing but water rushing around her. The water that now filled her mouth and surrounded her entire body drowned out her screams as the wave overtook her and sent her overboard the ship.  
  
"MAN OVERBOARD!" called a crewmember that scrambled with a rope.  
  
"Give it here!" demanded Christian, grabbing it from the man's hands. Christian handed the rope to Jack who was already at the ledge looking over to see if he could find Katherine.  
  
Jack wrapped the rope around his arm as to not meet the same fate as the girl did. As Jack cast the rope into the water Christian stood beside him shouting to Katherine to grab the rope. No such thing happened. As Jack look on another mammoth wave enveloped the ship. His hold on the rope tightened as the wave overtook him. As soon as the wave settled Jack looked beside him, not finding a shouting Christian who he expected to be there. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Here's the third chapter enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1.  
  
Jack hesitated for a few moments deciding what to do. Both Katherine and Christian had fallen overboard and he couldn't see either of them. Without a second thought he wrapped the rope around his waist and tied it to the ship, he then dove into the water. He opened his eyes slowly in the water, the water stinging his eyes. He saw a figure in the water, it had dark hair, and it was Katherine! Quickly he swam over to her; she wasn't kicking or squirming so Jack figured she'd fallen unconscious. He grabbed her by the waist and surfaced for air. He breathed deeply, letting the rich air fill his lungs. One of the crewmembers looked overboard to find Jack holding an unconscious Katherine over his shoulder.  
  
"Ye be wantin help?!" he shouted down.  
  
"Aye throw down another rope!" called Jack up to the man.  
  
A few moments later the sailor showed up with a rope and tossed it down towards Jack. Jack grabbed the rope and began to climb up to the ship, careful for Katherine not to fall out of his grip. He dropped down on deck as he reached it with Katherine. He breathed the air hungrily letting it fill his lungs, which now stung from the lack of air.  
"Is there anyone else down there?" asked the sailor. Jack nodded.  
"Who?" asked the sailor.  
"Christian," replied Jack.  
The mans eyes widened, "You gonna get 'im? He asked.  
"Aye," said Jack.  
Again Jack dove down into the water. Jack took in his surroundings seeing if he could see Christian anywhere. He finally saw his lifeless figure floating in the water. Jack reached towards his arm that was floating freely. He grabbed hold of it and pulled Christian towards him. He took the rope and began to climb up to the ship yet again. As soon as he reached the deck he handed the still unconscious Christian to the sailor who had helped him.  
"Good work sailor," said the captain as he came up to them.  
All Jack could do was give a small smile as he wasn't yet satisfied with how much air he'd had yet. Finally Jack spoke, "Aye," he said simply.  
"I given it some thought about what you and the girl did," he said.  
"And?" asked Jack.  
"Well with the work that you did tonight I think has owed you a place on this ship Mr. Smith," replied the captain, "And we could use a woman for cooking," he added.  
"So we are allowed to stay then?" he asked uncertain he'd heard right.  
"Yes," replied Captain Plourde.  
  
~*~  
  
Katherine had been taken to the spare cabin on the ship. She had some wounds from hitting, one can only wonder what, while she was below sea. All the experienced men were down below deck tending to Christian's wounds. The storm had just barely died down leaving the ship quite a wreck. Jack knocked on the door that led into Katherine's cabin.  
"Who is it?" she asked weakly.  
"It's me luv," replied Jack, "Can I come in?" he asked.  
"Ok."  
Jack opened the door slowly carrying inside with him a small piece of cloth and alcohol.  
Katherine eyed the substances suspisciously, "What are those for?" she asked eyeing the objects intently.  
"For you wounds," he said.  
Katherine winced, "You're not really going to use that alcohol are you?" she asked.  
"Aye, I am," he said.  
Jack closed the door quietly as he began to walk towards the girl. She studied him, wishing him to go away. "I'm fine, really I am!" she protested as he pulled up a wooden chair next to the bed. He looked at her for a moment, then pulled the cloth blanket off of her. Exposed were her arms, ravaged by bloody wounds, as was her stomach and neck. A few scrapes were slashed on her cheeks, as well. He winced, looking away for a moment. Normally, blood and open sores and wounds would not bother him, but not on such an innocent and beautiful creature as Katherine was.  
"Hold still, love," he cooed, as he poured a bit of alcohol on the piece of worn cloth. She shook her head, and looked the other way, snapping her eyes shut. He brought the wet cloth to her skin, wiping away at some of the blood on her neck. "MMMMHHH..." she groaned, gritting her teeth, squeezing her eyes to the point of small tears. "I'm so sorry, darling... It's for your own good," he tried to soothe her. He continued to wipe at the wounds, bringing the cloth up to her cheek. She let out a small yelp, clenching her fists, entwining her fingers in the bed sheets. He removed the cloth, replacing the stinging pain with a soft blow of air. She loosened her grip on the sheets, and unclenched her eyes, looking over at Jack with watery, doughy green eyes. He smiled at her, and moved away slowly, but their eyes never unlocked. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
Ok here we are with the new chapter! Hope you guys like it. Well review at the end please!  
  
Jack was leaning over the still wet railing, deep in thought about what had happened, and perhaps what would happen in the quite near future. Katherine's fever grew quite high and the medical officers now tended to her. As Jack remained within his own head, he noticed a man come up behind him. The man reassured Jack that Katherine would be well in the morning. Jack had only nodded, not paying much attention to what he had told him. If Katherine had known that he was in fact Jack Sparrow and not Colin Smith as he was portraying, would all that happened be lost? Jack even pondered if he should have let her drown... Let her die, for now he was in more deep than he wished. A river of thoughts were racing through his mind. Never had he been this troubled by such a trivial thing as a girl, a girl who was in fact looking to kill him. It sounded so odd, so unbelievable. To him it seemed as though Katherine shouldn't want someone like him, even if only in a fit of lust, he was no one to be had unless he paid for a woman. He was a pirate, a thief, he murdered and lied. He was someone no one wanted to be around, even in his cheery, chipper moods, as his cheery, chipper self.  
"Mr. Smith?" came a voice behind Jack.  
  
"Hmm?" asked Jack, wishing the man to leave.  
  
"You seem worried, are you troubled?" he asked.  
  
"No, I'm not worried," said Jack now turning around to see it was Captain Plourde who studying Jack.  
  
"Is it the girl?" he asked.  
  
"I already said I wasn't worried," he stated again, this time quite annoyed.  
  
The captain took the quite direct hint and turned to leave.  
  
~*~  
  
In the morning, before the sun had rose, Jack found himself knocking on the door to Katherine's newly acquired quarters. No answer came to his knock. As he was about to open the door, a light tap came to his shoulder. Jumping slightly, Jack turned to see a bubbly Katherine, smiling at him with pearly white teeth and emerald green eyes.  
  
"Looking for me?" she asked.  
  
He narrowed his eyes and smiled at the girl.  
  
"Colin..." she began, blushing slightly and studying the floor, "I want to thank you.. For saving me, and all," she said shyly.  
  
"Not a problem, love" he said smiling.  
  
"I want to ask you something else," she said, looking up at him, her eyes focusing softly in him.  
  
"What would that be?" asked Jack. "Come inside, please," she said quietly, taking hold of his arm and leading him into the room. Jack barely enough time to nod, but enough to ponder her intentions fully. He felt quite proud of himself, really. Being quickly seduced by this beautiful and mysterious temptress. She led him to the room, sitting in the bed herself, leaving Jack to stand. He closed the door with a smirk and moved towards her. "I know who you are," she said, looking over Jack, causing him to stop in his tracks.  
  
He felt his stomach lurch, was this it? Was it the time when he'd have to play that game? That stupid little "kill or be killed" game?  
  
"You do?" he asked, dreading what was coming next, and he felt himself reaching for his pistol.  
  
"Aye..." she said, "A Pirate," her voice trembled as a whisper, "I saw your brand the other day... Very few pirates are branded on their forearm...," she said, motioning to his arm.  
  
"Here's the exception," he responded, smiling with relief and relaxing his grip upon the pistol, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you said a question... Not a statement about my business dealing with piracy.  
  
"I... I do have a question," she said, "Jack Sparrow... You have to help me find him. You're the only person I know that can help me. You're the only person I feel I can trust..." Trust? Jack did find that slightly amusing. He knew if he teamed up with her, it'd probably end up bad, but the longer he deceived her, the easier it'd be to deceive her more. At least, this was Jack's twisted reasoning.  
  
"Ok, I'll help you," Jack said, "With an exception."  
  
"Name your terms," she sighed. "I know Jack Sparrow... The things you say he did... He'd never do... So, do us a favor, eh? Hear him out before you... Do whatever it is you were planning on, right love?"  
  
She smiled at him, shaking her head, "We have an accord, Mr. Smith,"  
  
Jack held out his hand and smiled, "Aye, an accord Miss Miller."  
  
She slowly retracted her hand, letting each finger slip graze over his, much to his dismay. She blushed and grabbed her hand, rubbing it as to remember the feeling of having his hand in hers. He studied her and thoughts of the night before began to race back to his head, he wanted to know what she was really thinking of doing... What she was really feeling. Was it just the fever acting through her? He had to know. "Katherine," he began, feeling the air being sucked out of his lungs by his statement. "Yes?" she asked in a quite small voice. "What..." he began, "What is it you think of me?" Laughing, she came closer to him, her hand tracing a line down his chin, feeling the stubble and dried blood on his face. She didn't care to her he was beautiful. Her lips parted to whisper out "Jack" but he closed his eyes and swallowed hard, feeling his heart speed up in rapid beats. Not for timidity, but for what her motives might be. He, of course, would take her to his bed in any moment, but he questioned her feelings, for she seemed to want more that mere sexual pleasure... Something the Captain Sparrow had never fathomed. Was it...? "Jack," she spoke at last, her face so close to his, her breath mixing with his own. "Aye..." he spoke softly, opening his eyes, seeing the two green orbs inches from his face. "I think you are amazing..." her voice quivered and a smile spread across her lips.  
  
Ok hope you liked, don't forget to review. Thanx! Ta! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Ok well here's the next chapter, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: See 1st chapter.  
  
Jack's eyes widened slightly, only slightly, and a sly smirk spread across his face.  
  
"'Amazing?' Think you might be over doin' it, love?" He asked, continuing in his cheeky glances.  
  
"No I don't," she said, quite seriously, "It's true Colin... You are amazing," her voice dipped down into a low, pained rumble and she sighed lightly  
  
"But love-," he began. "But nothing," she purred while playfully tracing his jaw line with her finger, "You're one of the most interesting people I've ever met..." she said in a softer voice.  
  
"Interesting... That... That is the word du jour..." he said through a stifled laugh as she continued her hypnotic rubbing upon his cheek.  
  
She went closer to him brushing her lips against his, causing chills to run down her spine and a small gasp to shoot from her lips.  
  
"I want you, Colin... I need you..." she growled hungrily.  
  
Jack was quite pleased at his quick work on this one, he had made barely a pass at her and here she was, slobbering all over him. It was a turning point for him, he was living a dream- or, at least a wet one. And he didn't mind not being called by his birth name, after all, it usually got him into trouble more often than not.  
  
"May I ask you a question?" He spoke from the silence as her lips still danced about on his neck and jaw.  
  
"Mmm..." she responded in a groan as she pleaded to be ravaged.  
  
"Might there be some... Ulterior motives in play?" he asked, trying to catch a glimpse of the girl who had wandered down his body a bit.  
  
"Ulterior motives?" she asked, taken aback, and stood to face him.  
  
"Just," he began, grabbing her shoulders, pushing her back a bit, "Why... Do this? With me? Let's face it, darling, I'm not exactly... Desirable."  
  
"Well you are by me! Isn't that enough?" she asked, annoyed. "But..." he began again, pushing her lightly back even more towards her bed, "Why choose me?" He knew he was digging himself into a hole, why was he doing it? It was as if some automatic self-defense mechanism was switching on, all at the wrong time.  
  
"Because, I have a right to choose, don't I? I'm not some common whore! I may be a Tortuga girl, but I'm no red lighter!" her voice was reaching a new high as her anger level rose with each breath taken and every word spoken. "Yes, yes!" he said quickly, trying to recover the shards of broken passion he so stupidly smashed by opening his mouth, "You have a right! You have every right, darling..." he said suavely, trying to re-instate the heat of the moment, his hand brushing a lock of dark hair from her face as he flashed a shimmering smile.  
  
"I agreed to your terms, about Sparrow, and hearing him out... And I intend on sticking to those terms" she said. "What?" he asked, not understanding this new twist in the conversation he felt they shouldn't even be having, but otherwise should be entangled in each other's bodies at the moment.  
  
"I agreed to your terms!" she said, exasperated by Jack's sudden interrogation. Jack felt that her agreement wasn't exactly the most set in stone kind of bargain, but it was what he was riding on, and so he would ride it... In every sense of the phrase. "Now," he began, giving her another nudge towards the bed, "Where were we?"  
  
"I believe you were leaving, Mister Smith," she said coldly, pushing his hands off her shoulders.  
  
"Wha... What?" he questioned vigorously, "But, But..."  
  
"Goodnight," she said finally and motioned towards the door.  
  
"Yes," he said smugly, and walked to the door, glancing back to her one last time as she stood stolidly, arms crossed and a look of temporary disgust plastered on her face.  
  
Once in the small hallway leading towards the stairs he cursed himself for having such a big mouth and losing the one woman he'd have for a while. But, maybe it was the wisest decision, after all... She was trying to kill him...  
  
"Women," he snorted and made his way back to his quarters dejectedly  
  
~*~  
  
Being completely downcast, Jack wandered down the narrow hallway with his head bent low, staring at the cracked wooden floor. He heard someone coming from the opposite direction, but wasn't too interested in knowing the identity of the man. Suddenly Jack was pushed violently to the side, his head crashing into the wall and a rounded glass window.  
  
"Would you bloody watch where you're going?!" Jack shouted, "... Yeh gobshite..." his voice muttered and he looked around through squinted eyes.  
  
"Terribly sorry about that... Mr. Smith..." Responded a familiar voice, taking a hold of Jack's arm as to help him steady himself. Once Jack's eyes focused properly he saw a grungy Christian studying him.  
  
"Well..." Jack replied, "Just watch yourself there, boy," he said, trying to get away from the incident and what he felt was going to be a conversation.  
  
"Mr. Smith," called Christian to Jack who walked down the corridor. He felt his eyes roll and a sigh rumbled from his throat as he turned to Christian, "I just thought it proper to thank you, mate... For that daring rescue," he smiled a somewhat sly smile at Jack.  
  
Jack didn't like the boy calling him 'mate' it made him feel inferior, and Jack is not the man to make feel inferior. He was the captain of the Black Pearl! He was the infamous pirate known about the Caribbean and yet, here he was, aboard a foreign ship with a crew of sailing men who respected the law! This wasn't the place for Jack, and he knew it.  
  
"I feel just terrible, Mr. Smith," Began Christian again, "After what I did to you and that pretty Miss. Miller... I don't see why you chose to save me, but I wont argue with your choice of action, mate," Oh and there it was again. Jack felt his teeth clench together and his eyes burn.  
  
"No," he said, closing his dark eyes for a moment, "I suppose you wouldn't" The emotion from his usually unique voice now gone.  
  
"So has the lovely Katherine been well?" Asked the blond-headed boy with a slight sneer.  
  
"What's it to you boy?" he snapped, quite annoyed.  
  
"Just wondering..." he sighed, "Is it so harmful of me to wonder?"  
  
"She took quite a beating out there, but she seems to be better...." Jack responded.  
  
"Well, that's a relief to hear..." Christian said, "I'd hate to see that pretty little thing all ruffed up. Terrible shame that'd be..."  
  
"Aye," Jack responded, his blood still boiling.  
  
"You seem like a drinking man, Mr. Smith, you must be excited about St. James, eh?" Christian laughed, nudging Jack in the ribs.  
  
"St. James?" asked Jack, pushing Christian's arm away.  
  
"Aye," he said, "Our next docking point. We'll be berthing tomorrow night and have a chance to get us some lasses and ale!" he laughed again.  
  
"And I suppose we'll be leaving in the morning, eh?" Jack inquired further.  
  
"I reckon so... Well, Mr. Smith... I was just on my way to see the Miss. Miller," Christian touched his brow in salute, "Good evening,"  
  
Jack didn't respond, but watched the boy make his way to Katherine's quarter. With a knock she let him in and looked down the hallway. She noticed Jack and narrowed her eyes, closing the door with a loud slam. He glared towards her quarters and made his way back to his own.  
  
~*~  
  
The following night came quickly. It was a balmy night, to be sure, the air still and the waters crystal clear in the calmness. The lights from a distant bay caused a ruckus on deck from the sailors who were incredibly anxious to get off the ship and onto land. The island, in size, took resemblance to that of Tortuga. Once the ship was docked, a mad dash was made to the gangplank and the sailors went their separate ways to a variety of pubs and taverns. Most were in-groups and headed to the same stretch of watering holes on a dirty street crowded with people. As Jack leaned over the railings of the ship, he couldn't help but crack a smile. This town did remind him of Tortuga. Tortuga... He sighed; knowing that the town he once was free in was the same town that caused his current dilemma. As he watched the sailors walk away he noticed the dark curly hair of Katherine bounce along the sea of men. Jack opened his mouth to shout at her, but stopped himself, knowing that she was too far-gone. Suddenly Jack stopped himself, thinking, is that what Jack Sparrow would say, normally? Hell no! And with that Jack raced past the remaining sailors on the deck and gangplank, shoving them aside, even hearing a few splashes of water. But he didn't care. He reached the crowded streets, not even considering the possibility of being recognized. Jack was a recognizable kind of person, and seemed to make many friends, and even more enemies, everywhere he went. He pushed past drunken sailors and sloppy whores while repulsing smells wafted around Jack's nostrils. But he still didn't care. Finally he spotted Katherine sitting outside a tavern being chatted up by a drunken man who sloshed his drink around, tossing the contents this way and that. Katherine seemed unamused, but tolerated the old man's rantings. Jack boldly walked to her and grabbed her by the arm, pulling he away with a yelp. He dragged her to a damp alleyway where only a few people littered the ground, passed out and devoid of many clothes.  
  
"What do you think that you are doing?" demanded Katherine, ripping her arm away from Jack's grasp.  
  
"Trying to stop you from being stupid!" he shouted back, wishing he had chosen his words more carefully.  
  
"Stupid?!" she snapped back, her face contorting into a furious state.  
  
"Wh... When I say 'stupid' I mean-" he stammered, not believing his own uneasiness.  
  
"Well spit it out, pirate!" she shouted furiously, crossing her arms in annoyance.  
  
"Is it you've taken a liking to that Christian fellow?"  
  
"Christian?" she asked, confused, "And I wonder what sort of business it is of yours?!"  
  
"Only that I happened to catch him enter your room last night," He said with a smirk.  
  
She furrowed her brow, "Mr. Smith! I don't entirely understand your... concern... If it is you're suggesting that I invited Christian into my bed, you have another thing coming! Now, if you'd excuse me-" She began, trying to push herself away from Jack who had her cornered into a decaying wall.  
  
"So," he interrupted, grabbing her arm and bringing her back to face him, "If he wasn't in your... bed... Then what is it that he wanted, eh?"  
  
"You are truly amazing, Mr. Smith!" she said, shaking her head in disgust.  
  
"Yes, I believe you've paid me that complement before, love," he said with a cheeky smile.  
  
She wrinkled her nose glared at him; "We had a nice chat. That's all," she said, trying to excuse herself.  
  
"Come on, darling, you expect me to believe that?" he laughed, chasing after her.  
  
"Mr. Smith!" she shouted, being completely frustrated, and whipping around to meet him, "... Please!"  
  
Jack clasped his hands together and stepped back, "My... Apologies..."  
  
She looked him over in satisfaction and turned into a noisy tavern. Jack followed her into the tavern, seeing a crowded mess-of-a-place. The town did remind him of Tortuga, he said to himself, but it was kept up much worse, which he thought impossible. He spotted Katherine settling down next to a group of sailors from the ship and a few he'd not seen before. Among them was Christian whom she playfully touched ever so often. Jack just rolled his eyes and kept on his way to the bar.  
  
"'Allo there, matey," greeted an older man from behind the wooden bar.  
  
Jack nodded and smiled to him, "That'll just be a bit of the ol' rum, eh?" Jack asked.  
  
"'Course," responded the tender, bending to fetch Jack's rum.  
  
Jack turned around to look over the tavern, but his eyes wandered back to Katherine and the table of miscreants. She giggled and drank a mug of ale while listening to a story from Christian.  
  
"'Ere yeh are, mate," said a voice from behind Jack. The old bar tender pushed a glass of rum to Jack who took it with a smile, and flipped a coin into the air. Catching it in his breast, the tender bowed his head in thanks and wandered off, taking a bite at the coin before tucking it into his pocket. Jack turned to the nearest person and began to strike up a conversation while gulping religiously at the rum.  
  
~*~  
  
A good few hours had passed and the town's lively atmosphere hadn't died down, but had grown larger and louder with every passing hour. Jack had made himself cozy in the middle of a group of drunken sailors who discussed all things nautical. He was also quite drunk as well. He had been so immersed in the lively conversation that he had barely the chance to check on Katherine and Christian. Not that he cared. Having a look around, he saw Katherine swaying around the room, her arm wrapped around Christian as they danced about to the music coming from a band of musicians who had been playing over the noise from the shouts and numerous conversations confined to the small pub. She was laughing loudly looking at Christian admirably, he seemed to be only slightly drunk as he was the only one able to stand up straight and keep a level head.  
  
Katherine jumped about, laughing and yelling, pulling on Christian's arms. He seemed amused, playing along in her drunkenness. He pulled her into his arm, pushing dark curls from her sweaty face. She smiled a loving smile at him, leaning in to smell him, as if to expect some pungent smell. His thumb resting on her chin, and his index finger rubbing her jaw lightly, he brought her closer to his face, studying her slobbering, drunken self. Laughing, he brought her lips to his, brushing against her playfully.  
  
Meanwhile Jack watched with disgust, feeling sick from the romantic dribble being played out in front of him. Especially coming from Katherine and Christian. For the life of him he couldn't stand the boy, something about him was familiar and disturbing. But, Jack brushed it off, turning his attention away from the two young 'lovers' as they were, or were about to become, and back to the last bit of rum.  
  
He bid the group of sailors a goodbye and walked to the table of familiar faces, as to get a front-row seat for the groping of young flesh as being preformed by Katherine and Christian. Figuring that he didn't get his share in Katherine did make him jealous, and not having a somewhat sober head caused him to become animalistic.  
  
Katherine was starting to slump sleepily into Christian's arms as he tried desperately to keep her awake. She jolted awake and laughed, pushing herself from his arms, only to stumble away and trip back into his grasp.  
  
"Steady on, darling," he cooed.  
  
Jack stood, swaying slightly, and approached them, clearing his throat to be noticed.  
  
"Yes?" asked Christian impatiently.  
  
"May I borrow Katherine for a moment?" he slurred, trying to piece together his words in mid-sentence.  
  
Christian rolled his eyes and let Katherine go. Jack latched onto her and dragged her through the pub, leading her outside. The streets were now quiet all except for the noise erupting from inside the last few pubs open. A second difference Jack noticed to Tortuga was St. James's serene view of the night sky. A balmy breeze swept down the street from the sea, causing the sweat on his body to cool his skin.  
  
"Mr. Smith!" she slurred in protest, slapping away his hand.  
  
"Katherine, love," he said sweetly, "I want to really know what happened in the cabin between you and Christian," he asked.  
  
Katherine stood silent for a few moments, collecting her thoughts before she blurted out her answer in a drunken stupor.  
  
~*~  
  
Review if you wanna know what happens next! 


	6. Chapter6

What happened?" Katherine inquired while spitting in Jack's face as she spoke, a putrid stench wafting from her throat.  
  
"Aye, darling," sighed he, wiping off his cheek with a smirk, "You remember that night, don't yeh?" Jack smirked and studied her with an evocative glare. His eyes darted to the tiny alleyway behind where the slobbering girl stood. The men that once lingered in the disgusting little lane now were vanished, only their smell hung in the air. With a nudge he pushed her back into the shadows.  
  
"Mr. Smith!" she slurred, pointing her finger towards him while smiling through her giggles, "You are a pirate, a dangerous man" she swallowed, trying to recollect her thoughts, "I summoned Christian into my quarters to discuss the matters of piracy and the likes of you Knowing Jack Sparrow!"  
  
"Love," Jack smiled, taking a hold of her hand, still extended towards his chest, "I told you I'd aid in the capture of ol' Sparrow, remember, darling?"  
  
"Oh," she breathed quietly, "Well Ye Yes But-"  
  
From out of the noisy town's drunken party came a loud crash from inside the pub and a few screams erupted into the town, music and revelry ceasing immediately. A greasy man came flying out the doorway and into the muddy street, blood covering his face as he hobbled off, away from the pub as fast as his intoxicated body could flee. The tavern became eerily quiet and Jack became somewhat curious at the happenings within. Only trouble could come from the quieting of a pub so quickly, so he pushed Katherine back a bit, and stepped onto a barrel, trying to see what was going on inside the tavern. There he saw them, six or seven agents of the Royal Navy, dressed in shabby red uniforms, looking as if they'd been across the seven seas and back. Out of the disheveled men stepped a well-tamed Commodore, one who'd been expected to turn up again. He spoke roughly to the crowd, demanding Jack, no doubt.  
  
Having a look around the night, Jack spotted the girl leaning over a barrel of her own, looking as if to be sick. He knew that if he didn't find a way off the island, he'd be taken back to Port Royal and hanged at Gallows Point. Quickly, he grabbed her by the arm, dragging her away from the tavern and towards the western docks. The moon shone vibrantly through a few scattered grey clouds, lighting the way down the muddy roads.  
  
"Where are you going?" she demanded, ripping her arm away from him, slipping away and tumbling backwards into the brown mud.  
  
"HUSH!" he pleaded, helping her to her feet, while covering her mouth, "Come on," he whispered, letting his hand slip away and take a hold of her hand once more, leading her away from the dirt road and onto a cobblestone path near the bay.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
"We're not staying here," he explained briefly as he looked around the docking area.  
  
"Then where is it we are going?" she continued to inquire, giggling and swaying to and fro as Jack led her down to the wooden docks.  
  
"A small bay off the Isla Mar," he continued to say, still searching for a ship.  
  
"And what is in this bay?" she asked through a smirk, being ever so persistent.  
  
"My ship!" he growled, growing weary of her questions.  
  
"You're Pirate Ship?" she giggled, throwing her arms into the air, howling screams of laughter into the night.  
  
"SHHH," he whispered, dragging her to a small merchant schooner moored at the very end of the docks. Seeing a man sleeping next to the gangplank, he couldn't help but smirk. Jack Sparrow was back.  
  
As the small two-masted vessel made way out of the docks of St. James Bay, Jack called back to the once-sleeping man who hopped around, tied to his chair and a bit of cloth stuffed into his mouth. The man tumbled off the docks and came to a thunderous splash in the water. He surfaced and bobbed around, struggling to stop himself from floating out to sea.  
  
"Tell the Commodore, if ye can! That Jack Sparrow cannot be caught!" he laughed and turned back to the helm of the schooner. Asleep at his feet was Katherine, literally hugging his heels and snoring as if she hadn't slept in years. Her brown hair fanned about on the deck, a bit of her stocking- covered leg peaked through the scarlet-colored dress she wore.  
  
Taking a bit of looped rope, he tied it to a notch in the wheel and eyed the waters ahead of him. Carefully he bent down to the girl, taking her by the arms and pulling her to her feet. With a swift swoop of his arm, he had her in a soft embrace, her hands wrapped around his neck and feet dangled by his side. As he carried her down into the small Captain's Cabin, she groaned lightly, shifting slightly in his arms. Jack placed her down gingerly in the bed, letting its softness envelope her as she drifted back into a deep slumber. He couldn't help but just having a quick look at her, admiring and staring at her innocent beauty. With heavy sigh, he pulled a pure white sheet over her body, and brushed a wild strand of hair from her face. His fingers slowly slipped off her cheek, feeling its softness, feeling its warmth and perfect shape. Letting her sleep, Jack made his way back to the ship's deck, pulling out his compass and steering his way to the Pearl's berthing point.  
  
Morning came quickly, the orange sun peaking through the morning mists. A weary Jack remained at the ship's helm, steering his way west. The air was damp and cool, droplets of dew sprinkled on his face and arms. He loved the feeling of being at the head of a ship, small and lonely perhaps, but he'd not trade the helm or hat of a captain for anything else in the world. The sun's rays began to beat upon his back, he could feel the coolness of night slipping away. Gazing down at his compass, he estimated three or four more days time and they would arrive at his Island; The Isla Mar.  
  
Out of the sea's calm silence, he heard the shifting of cloth and flesh from below decks. He knew that she'd be slightly surprised that her last memory was not one of a ship; therefore shock and bewilderment would consumer her temporarily. Secondly he knew that she'd be well into a morning sickness, for the amount of alcohol she consumed was terribly nauseating in itself.  
  
Out of the stairway popped a messy head of curls, followed by a disheveled- looking girl, her emerald eyes burning through Jack with the utmost disgust. She approached Jack slowly, swaying to and fro on deck, a small, thin smirk creeped over the Pirate's face.  
  
"Haven't found yer sea legs yet, love?" he snickered as she hobbled over to him, leanied against the railings and gazed down at the water.  
  
"Oh Lord," she sighed, rubbing her head and turning back to Jack, "We're not on the Neptune." her voice squeaked in despair.  
  
Jack chuckled and sighed, still not fully meeting her eyes, "I figured you wouldn't remember."  
  
"Remember... What?" she groaned.  
  
"Last night, love. You were pissed out of yer bleedin' mind." he explained further, still focusing on the sea in front of him.  
  
"And why are we here? Wherever it is we are?" she sighed, sliding down the railings to sit on the clean wooden deck.  
  
"Eastern Sea, darling. Nearly two-hundred leagues from the coast of Hispaniola, as far as I can see." his voice trailed off, realizing that the girl was no longer listening.  
  
"And you just dragged me aboard?" she pipped up, glancing up at him, the sun beginning to grow bright in the sky, her eyes squinting.  
  
"Dragged? No, not dragged. You came along just fine." he laughed.  
  
"I was intoxicated!" her voice squeaked, as she argued, "I... I can't remember a thing..."  
  
"No, that's not likely," he chuckled, "Sure, you don't even remember taking off on this here merchant sloop, don't remember the marines storming through the tavern- Hell, I bet you don't even remember anything you did with Christian!" his voice cracking, anger showing through his usually calm demeanor.  
  
She stood up quickly, and came at him, raising her hand in front of his face, pointing at his nose, "My affairs with others do not concern you! Ugh!" she screamed, letting her hand fall to her side, "If you were no use to me I'd toss you over and sail this ship myself!"  
  
A long silence stretched between the two, Jack leaning in close to her, his breath sweeping over her face, "The feeling," he began, "Is mutual."  
  
"Mister Smith!" she shouted, reproaching him, "Do you have any idea how... How... Intolerable you are? You have no respect for others, no respect for your own bloody self and no respect for me!"  
  
"That's where you're wrong, darling. I have complete respect... For myself," he began, while she cringed at the smile on his face.  
  
"I've had..." she began, clenching her teeth together, "I've had just about enough of you, Mister Smith!"  
  
"Do us a favor, love," he cooed eerily, sending cold chills up Katherine's spine, his gaze still on the horizon, "Leave if you wish. I'm sure that you can find someone else who knows where Jack Sparrow is."  
  
"Would if I could," she replied cooly, returning to her place near the railings to sit.  
  
"Well, go on then! No one is stopping you!" he laughed, turning to her, but she only glared back at him.  
  
"And how do you propose I leave, hmm?" she sighed, rubbing at her throbbing head.  
  
"Ahh..." he laughed, turning back to face the waters ahead of them, "Like I said, only two-hundred leagues from Hispaniola."  
  
"The humor is just, uncanny." she said sarcastically, letting her head fall back.  
  
"Come on, darling!" he shouted with a smirk, "There's work that needs to be done!"  
  
"Aye," she groaned, standing and gazing at the small vessel, "I just don't want to know." she said to him and walked down to the main deck. He just smiled.  
  
Mid-day broke, the sun reaching it's peak in the sky. It beat down upon them with full-force, sweat seeping out of every pore in their bodies. Katherine had removed the dress she wore to the party the night before and changed into the former captain's trousers and over-sized blouse. From the looks of it, he was a big man. She fastened the blood-red trousers to her hips with an even larger belt, hugging snugly at her waist. Her hair was tied back, but didn't stay that way long. Strands of wild hair hung in her face, sweat dripped into her eyes and the sun painted her face a glossy tint of red.  
  
Her hands were blistered and torn to pieces from the pulling and tugging at rigging and climbing up the ropes themselves. At long last, Jack called her to his side. She approached, pushing hair behind her ears.  
  
"I've been looking over these maps, found them in the captain's quarters," he smiled, jesting towards the cabin she slept in, "I figure we should be upon the Isle by day after tomorrow, pray the weather holds up."  
  
"The Isle? What Isle? Where are we headed?" she asked, just then realizing that she'd not asked yet.  
  
"The Pearl, The Black Pearl... We're off to it's secret berthing point, love." he said cheerfully, still watching the sea.  
  
"The Black Pearl?!" she suddenly perked up and jumped closer to him, latching onto his arm without hesitation, "Jack Sparrow's Ship?"  
  
"Aye," he shook his head, picking her hands off his arm, taking a moment to rub the smooth flesh between his fingers, "Jack Sparrow's Ship."  
  
Katherine tied the last bit of rigging up as Jack had instructed her to do. The moon now shone in place of the sun, and a cool night's breeze swept over their sweaty bodies. She studied her bloody hands carefully, cursing Jack for kidnapping her and forcing her to work. She really did despise the man, and even made a little vow within that she would kill him before their journey was over, just because he irritated her. She approached the weary man, his eyes still transfixed on the sea ahead of them, his hands resting on the helm.  
  
"Hmm?" he asked as she approached, rubbing at her hands, "How was your first day, then?" he laughed, picking his head up a bit, rolling it around.  
  
"Awful." she sneered, leaning against the railings.  
  
"Well, now go rest, love. You've earned that, at least." he smiled at her sleepily.  
  
"Colin..." she said quietly, realizing that he was far-more tired than she, calculating that he'd not slept in at least three days, "Perhaps you should take the rest, and I could sail?"  
  
"You?" he laughed, looking her over, "No, darling. This bit's my job."  
  
She didn't argue, she didn't want to argue. Her eyes drifted from his face to the sea behind him. She quickly caught glance of a faint light behind them, billowing sails around a distant figure of a ship.  
  
"Hmm..." she thought aloud, studying the ship.  
  
"What's that darling?" Jack asked, not bothering to turn around.  
  
"A ship, in the distance." she said quietly, this causing Jack to spin around on his heel quite quickly, "A naval ship?" she asked as Jack pulled out a spyglass from under his belt; he didn't respond.  
  
As Jack peered through the spyglass, something about the ship caught his eye, her flag was raised, and it was not Saint George's red and white Cross. He turned to his only ship mate and ordered her to blow out all light's aboard the ship. Katherine simply blinked at him, as if wondering why he was so worried.  
  
"I said blow out all lights!" his voice boomed, Katherine slightly jumping at his words, running about deck, putting out the candles which lit their way; only the moon gave them light now.  
  
"Not a naval ship, I presume?" she asked sarcastically, stepping back up to join him at the helm, as he continued to study the ship through his spyglass.  
  
"Have a look at her colors." he ordered, handing her the telescope.  
  
She placed her eye over the glass carefully, searching for the ship in its view. She caught sight of her blood red flag, a black skull painted messily on the tattered cloth, and two bones under the human skeleton. She gasped softly and the spy glass slipped from her fingers and crashed down upon the deck in a deafening thud. The sound snapped her back to her senses and she fell to the floor apologetically.  
  
"I'm sorry," she breathed out, her hands shakily picking up the telescope. Jack reached down to her, she put her hand in his, and he helped her to stand, "What shall we do? Are they looking for us?" her voice became as shaky as her hands as she sputtered out her words.  
  
"Shhh." Jack sighed, putting his hand to her mouth, and walked to the helm, taking a looped bit of rope and attaching it to a notch in the wheel. He walked down to the main deck and checked the hull of the ship, "Damn it." he hissed and retreated below decks.  
  
"What are you doing?" she pleaded, running after him as he entered the galley, where sacks of flour, gunpowder, and other assorted goods lined the walls, a pile of wheat sat spewed across the floor. He searched through the room to pull out a musket, handing it to her, "I've got a pistol." she explained, pulling out from the back of her trousers a black pistol, lined in silver, the pattern that of a Spanish monastery.  
  
"Keep the musket with you anyway. You might need it." he explained and journeyed back on deck.  
  
Katherine looked at the musket with weary eye and put it back on the ground, following Jack back up the stairs. He tugged at the rigging, in an attempt to inflate the masts a bit more, to make the ship move faster.  
  
"Bugger it!" he shouted, tugging even harder at the ropes.  
  
"Oh..." breathed Katherine, running to his side, stepping in front of him, wrapping her already worn hands around the rigging, and pulling at it in a hypnotic rhythm. She leant her body into his as they pulled, each time raising the top of the mast a bit higher, letting it catch more air.  
  
"Once more!" Jack groaned, giving the rope a final tug. Katherine joined the tug, pulling with her whole strength, her body pressed tightly against Jack's, his sweat rubbing deeply into her already soaking wet back. He wrapped the back of the rope to a notch on the side of the deck near the railings and collapsed onto his knees, trying desperately to catch his breath. Katherine fell to his side, looking over to him, a golden smile meeting her gaze, "When they catch up to us... Do us a favor, eh? Don't tell them your name or mine, savvy?"  
  
"Of... Of Course..." she said quietly, looking down at his hands, a few dabbles of blood in areas where calluses had not formed, "Looks like I'm in worse shape that you..." she smiled, extending her hands, blood-soaked and blistered. Slowly, he took her hands into his and rubbed at the bloody palms, she flinched and squeezed close her eyes, turning her head away.  
  
"It'll heal, love." he cooed softly, with a smile, "And callous over if yeh keep with sailing." he winked at her and looked at her face, red and blotchy from the sun and work, "You should, yeh know." he nodded his head, "You aren't half bad, as far as following orders goes and doing yer share."  
  
She felt herself blush and pulled her hands away, looking at the deck, then back to Jack. His eyes looked on at her with a softness she had yet to see in him, it was real, it was him. She let a small breath escape her lips as she focused on him, seeing into his soul for, even if a brief few seconds, a moment. Before she knew what she was doing, she leant into him, placing a bloody hand on his cheek and kissing him, softly at first, then leading into a passionate embrace. This he accepted graciously and returned the kiss, pushing her back until he found himself laying atop her body, his hands playing in her hair and upon her face and neck, every inch of her body writhing in passion. His hips thrust into her own as they danced about on the floor in a primal-sort of ritual. His hands found their way to her blouse, rubbing at the exposed flesh around her clavicle and a single exposed shoulder. He broke the kiss to let his lips wander down her neck, as she let a soft sigh escape.  
  
"C... Colin..." she breathed, looking down at the man, his face popping up to meet her eyes, "What about the pirates?" her chest rose and fell in waves of exhaustion and sexual craze.  
  
"They are some miles off, love... They will catch up... But not tonight." a small smirk spread across his face and he kissed her softly on the lips, her hands wrapping themselves around his neck, pushing his mouth onto hers harder, his hands caressing her ears and traveling down to her shoulders, tugging the large blouse off to her unexposed breasts. Her hands fell from his neck and untucked his shirt from his trousers. His lips journeyed down her neck to her lower chest once again, suckling at the salty sweat upon her skin, breath seeping from her own lips in a soft moan. He suddenly stopped and looked at her, her face frowning in question, "Come on darling," he whispered, scooping her into his arms, "Let's find somewhere more comfortable."  
  
She giggled madly, wrapping her arms around him, kissing him as he stumbled down the stairs to below decks. Not being able to see where he was going, they tumbled into the galley, landing on a soft bed of raw wheat, the bags torn open and spilt over the floor in a pattern-like display. They laughed for a few moments, their eyes finally landing on one-another's and smiles dropping from their faces. Jack leaned into her body once more, kissing her wildly. They were ready to have one another, at least Katherine was, anyway, for Jack had been more than ready since the moment he had met her. Still, he knew she was looking to kill him, but this was too good an opportunity to pass up. She wasn't even drunk or anything, he kept telling himself. But when the moment came, Jack was unaware of what she had done, and was consumed by her healthy passion and didn't even have time to think before he began caressing her with his touch and fervent embrace. This was his first opportunity to make love to her and his last before they were captured and his true identity would surely be revealed.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 7 


End file.
